Wishing for truth
by Nine Labeled Keys
Summary: Tonks and Remus, love story. Back and forth, gossip and dialogue between all their friends- a couple rumors and smart comebacks too.
1. Remus and Sirius

**Remus** and Sirius

"**Great,"**

"What?"

"**Tonks is here" **

"Why is that bad?" 

"**She's stalking me."**

"Really? Did it ever occur to you that she's in the Order and so are you?"

"**I'm not stupid, Padfoot." **

"True, but use your brain and figure this out. I mean, how hard is it to make small talk?"

"**Harder than you might think."**

"Really?"

"**Oh yes. She's Tonks, after all."**

"Is that not apparent by the color of her hair?"

"**Padfoot, come on! Sympathize!" **

"Oh, I feel SOOO bad for you, Moony."

"**Wait, scratch that, I forgot you CAN'T sympathize, being Padfoot, after all."**

"Where's Prongs?"

"**Somewhere with Lily."**

"Figures. She's strange, that one."

"**True. Not as strange as Tonks, though. THAT'S a strange girl, if I ever heard of one."**

"Remus, don't be so hard on the girl!"

"**I'm not. I'm just stating the facts!"**

"You have a twisted sense of fact…"

"**Your one to talk…." **


	2. Sirius and Tonks

Sirius and _Tonks_

"He thinks your stalking him."

"_What?"_

"Yeah."

"_I mean, what?"_

"Oh… he thinks your stalking him."

"_Who?"_

"Lupin"

"_Figures."_

"He's just like that sometimes."

"_Really? Are you sure? I'm in the Order and so is he. Our paths will cross. He may not like it, but they will."_

"I know."

"_I know you know. I'm just ranting."_

"Sorry."

"_No, it's okay."_

"But your right. I know that, but Moony doesn't. He's acting like an idiot."

"_Don't say that! Its not his fault of his brain capacity can't handle the connections."_

"I thought you liked him!"

"_Don't I?" _

"Like, loved him."

"_That was yesterday."_


	3. Molly and Tonks

_Molly_ and _Tonks_

"_Don't sniffle!"_

"_He thinks I'm stalking him."_

"_Who?"_

"_Lupin. Why isn't he called Loopy?"_

"_Tonks! I thought you liked him!"_

"_I do! Why does everyone automatically think I hate him now?"_

"_Chop the onions, please Tonks dear."_

"_Molly?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why does he hate me?"_

"_He doesn't hate you!"_

"_Really? He thinks I'm stalking him!"_

"_I got that first time 'round, dear."_

"_Sorry, Molly."_

"_No, don't be. It's not your fault. With George around, and Fred, I have to."_

"_Oh…"_

"_The onions?"_

"_Right."_

"_Is it just me, or is your hair looking a bit… sun bleached?"_

"_Just you."_

"_Okay."_

"_Molly, what do you do when you feel this way?"_

"_What way?"_

"_Like you just can't live without them?"_

"_You tell them."_

"_How?"_

"_Gently… just, slip bits in, slowly."_

"_How do muggles do it?"_

"_We're all human; the same way."_

"_True… but he keeps pushing me away. I don't know what to do. I'm trying to talk to him, but he balks whenever he sees me."_

"_Onions, and try to ask him about the Order."_

"_Right, and he runs from me there too!"_

"_Tonks…"_

"_Don't hug me! I have onion juice all over my hands!"_

"_Who cares?"_


	4. Remus and Tonks

**Remus** and _Tonks_

"'**Lo Tonks"**

"'_Lo, Remus."_

"**Good day."**

"_Same"_

"**How's your Auror training coming?"**

"_Fine"_

"**Need any help?"**

"_No"_


	5. Sirius and Molly

Sirius and _Molly_

"_I'm worried for her, Sirius."_

"Me too, Molly. She seems really depressed."

"_What do we do?"_

"Try and make Moony see sense?"

"_Maybe, or do we need to help Tonks get over him?"_

"Tonks can't get over him."

"_True…"_

"Could Lily and James help?"

"_Probably not… we need someone who's been through it before."_

"But they're perfect for that! James is just like Tonks! He could help…"

"_I don't want to involve them."_

"What if it's the only way?"

"_Than so be it. But if we don't have too, then…"_

"Have any other ideas?"

"_Not really…"_

"Then I'll send a patronus."

"_No, wait… let's try other options first."_

"Why are you so reluctant?"

"_They're newly weds, I don't want to ruin their first weeks together."_

"Oh."

"_Yeah."_

"I'd better be going. I'll try and talk to Moony."

"_Here."_

"Thanks, I love your food, Molly."

"_Safe trip! And your welcome!"_


	6. Sirius and Remus again

Sirius and **Remus**

"Yo, mate! Wait up!"

**"Why do I? What is it, Sirius?"**

"Message from Molly,"

**"What is it?"**

"You're supposed to go to her house for dinner tomorrow,"

**"I know that! It's because Tonks is going to be there, too, right?"**

"Mate, I really do think you should give her a chance."

**"Sirius, I am NOT your mate, okay? I'm straight! And there is no way in hell am I going to ruin some poor girl who thinks she's in love with me, because she's not."**

"Sorry Remus."

**"QUIT it with the puppy dog faces, okay?! It's repulsive!"**

"Sorry"

**"You're not sorry. Damn, I thought you would care more for your cousin! You WANT me to ruin her?! And besides; she's nearly 10 years younger than me."**

"Who cares? She's in _love_ with you, mate! Oops, sorry. Anyway, she won't be there. She's on duty in Hogsmeade."

**"And as soon as I get there, Molly will take me aside and tell me how I should just give her a chance."**

"Err…"

**"Sirius, I would've thought you could at least pull off a lie! You're supposed to be a Marauder."**

"Molly wont, I promise!"

**"Yeah, sure,"**

"But you'll go?!"

**"Fine. Now leave me be! I need to finish this chapter."**

"Yay!!!!"

**"Oh, shut up, would you?"**

"I know when I'm not wanted…"

**"But you don't care!"**

"Now, Moony! That's just rude!"


	7. Molly and Remus

_Molly_ and **Remus**

"**Hello, Molly," **

"_Oh, hello dear; I'm so glad you were able to join us!"_

"**Err… Me too."**

"_Would you be a dear and help me with the veggies?"_

"**Umm… Sure?"**

"_I knew you were a good guy,"_

"**So did I…" **

"_What was that? I didn't quite catch it."_

"**Nothing," **

"_Okay,"_

"**Really, Molly, it was nothing."**

"_Could you get these veggies too?"_

"**Of course."**

"_So tell me, how's life with Sirius?"_

"**Fine; he acts like the dog he is."**

"_So true, so true… It really is a shame Tonks couldn't make it, isn't it?"_

"**Absolutely,"**

"_You don't sound as sure as your words imply, Remus. Is there something on your mind?"_

"**No, Molly, don't worry." **

"_She's really a dear, you know. She comes round every week now to help me with the cooking and cleaning. She's gotten far better at it, you know."_

"**Really?"**

"_Oh yes. You could come round here next weekend to try some of her food, if you wanted." _

"**I- I would love to. I'll, err, check my calendar." **

"_Oh right, I'm sorry! I forgot next weekend is the full moon." _

"**No, don't worry about it. Sirius is coming with me. We're going on a, err, road trip, so to speak."**

"_Well, you treat yourself right, understand?"_

"**Yes, Molly, I will." **

"_Get the carrots, please, George! Now, as I was saying, did you get your potion yet?"_

"**Yeah, I did."**

"_Fantastic." _

"**Molly, is that the timer on the casserole?"**

"_Oh, why yes, it is. Ginny! Would you pull out the casserole? There's a dear,"_

"**You know, she always blushes when you call her that,"**

"_Only when Harry's around,"_

"**What was that?"**

"_Nothing… she's a bit sweet on the boy… don't tell her I told you, okay?"_

"**I won't,"**

"_There we are! Salad's done. So, would you give Tonks a chance?"_

"**I couldn't."**

"_You could, and you know it, Remus!"_

"**I couldn't hurt her." **

"_You're hurting her now… You know that, right?"_

"**No, actually, I didn't."**

"_Well, would you think about it?"_

"**Yeah, I will." **

"_DINNER'S READY!!!! COME 'N GET IT! Thanks, Remus. She'll appreciate it. Maybe, you'll find you do too,"_

"**Yeah, right."**

"_Would you help me carry this out? There's a dear." _


End file.
